


you know i like a little competition from time to time (dịch)

by AlexSummers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Background Relationships, Family, Hijinks & Shenanigans, IKEA, M/M, POV Multiple, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSummers/pseuds/AlexSummers
Summary: Tạm dịch: cuộc thi nho nhỏ giữa hai nhà wayne vs kentSummary:toàn bộ cuộc thi đều vớ vẩn. nó bắt đầu từ cái máy tính bảng ngu ngốc, cái mà hầu như ai cũng né như né tà. Nhưng tim là tim, và cậu phải biết tất cả mọi chuyện, và nó bao gồm cả ba thứ xàm xí về bất cứ ai trong liên minh công lý.“nghe chuyện vừa được đăng trên metropolis monocle nè,” cậu nói với cả phòng. jason cười khinh bỉ.“báo gì mà tên gớm chó vãi. tao biết nó là rác rưởi, nhưng chúa ơi. kinh mẹ nó quá đi mà.”“im đi jason. nghe đây: siêu anh hùng hay siêu bạn trai? superman và batman được bắt gặp trong tư thế đầy ái muội sau trận chiến mới nhất chống lại cuộc xâm lăng ngoài hành tinh. có lẽ nào tình yêu đã được thắp lên giữa hai người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ?”trong đó nhà kent và nhà wayne cãi nhau về việc ai là người superman thật sự hẹn hò, và mọi chuyện hơi vượt ra ngoài tầm kiểm soát. Nhưng chỉ hơi thôi.Pairing: Clark Kent/Bruce WayneAuthor: darlingjustdont
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 8





	you know i like a little competition from time to time (dịch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you know i like a little competition from time to time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281208) by [darlingjustdont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjustdont/pseuds/darlingjustdont). 



chuyện bắt đầu từ một chuyến đi tới ikea.

ừm thì, không. chuyện bắt đầu từ lâu trước đó rồi nhưng mà chuyến đi tới ikea là thứ khiến nó vào guồng, như một chuyến đi tới ikea có thể làm.

“con muốn đi  _ đâu _ cơ?” bruce hỏi và steph đảo mắt.

“ikea.”

“đó là gì?”

“nó là cửa hàng nội thất,” tim nói từ chỗ mà cậu dựa người trên sofa. cậu ngẫm nghĩ một phút rồi cau mày. “con khá chắc là bố sở hữu cái trong thành phố.”

“dĩ nhiên là ổng có rồi,” steph lầm bầm trong khi bruce cũng cau mày giống tim, dựa người vào khuỷu tay đặt trên bàn.

“bố có sao?”

“người giàu,” cô càu nhàu và đổ sụp lên ghế sofa với tim, suýt soát né được chân của cass. “họ sở hữu quá nhiều thứ tới nỗi họ còn chẳng biết hết được.”

cả tim và bruce ngó lơ cô.

“ta rẽ nhánh vào cửa hàng đồ nội thất từ lúc nào vậy?” bruce hỏi và tim nhún vai, xoa xoa mặt như mọi lần khi cậu đang nghĩ ngợi.

“con nghĩ là đúng khoảng lúc jason bắt đầu nâng cấp mấy ngôi nhà ở trung tâm gotham. lúc đó chẳng có chỗ nào bán đồ nội thất giá rẻ hết.”

“nên con xây một cái ikea.”

“nó rẻ hơn là chuyển mọi thứ tới đây. mình trả tiền mà.”

bruce thở dài và bóp cánh mũi, nhắm chặt mắt lại. cass hơi khúc khích cười từ kế stephanie, dịch người để vòng tay họ với nhau.

“con mua một cửa hàng đồ nội thất vì nó rẻ hơn là vận chuyển đồ từ nơi khác tới.”

“ừm thì…đúng rồi. thêm nữa là nó còn hái ra tiền cho bố.”

“cứ như bố cần thêm lắm á,” steph càu nhàu lần nữa. cass vỗ vai cô.

“nó là một vụ đầu tư tốt chứ bộ,” tim nói, vẻ đề phòng. cậu vẫn ngả hẳn người ra trên ghế sofa nhưng steph chẳng cần tất cả những bài huấn luyện của cass để đọc được sự căng thẳng từ cơ thể cậu. cậu đã sẵn sàng chiến đấu, nếu cần. “bố đã kí tên lên giấy tờ rồi.”

mắt bruce mở bừng ra. “bố không có.”

tim gật gật đầu trước khi nói hết câu, phản đối ngay khi bruce vừa nói mấy từ đó ra. “bố có. con sẽ không làm chuyện đó nếu không có sự cho phép của bố. con có chữ kí đâu đây nè.”

“bố nghĩ bố hẳn đã nhớ kí tên lên một tờ về  _ cửa hàng đồ nội thất _ .”

“con không nghĩ nó được gọi là cửa hàng nội thất trên giấy tờ đâu. chỉ là ikea thôi.” bruce trừng mắt nhìn cậu một giây. “con cứ tưởng bố biết nó là gì!”

bruce thở dài lần nữa và đổ sụp người xuống chiếc ghế làm việc chuyên dụng thiết-kế-đặc-biệt của ông, một trong ba cái ông có. steph đã tra về nó một lần và nó dễ đến hai ngàn đôla. mỗi chiếc. đôi lúc, cô ghét người giàu.

“bố đã biết là sai lầm khi để con điều hành công ty mà,” bruce vui vẻ than phiền, cho tim một nụ cười nho nhỏ để họ đều biết ông không có ý như vậy. ông đóng nắp màn hình laptop của mình lại với một tiếng click và đứng dậy, nhìn steph. “sao nào?”

“sao nào gì cơ?” steph hỏi và ông kêu lên một cách mất kiên nhẫn.

“con muốn tới ikea? cũng tới lúc bố đi xem tài sản của mình rồi.”

“có phải đây là lý do bố rốt cuộc nhận nuôi nhiều con tới vậy sao? bố còn không biết chúng là con bố tới khi chúng không thèm rời trang viên sau ba tuần và bố bối rối ư?”

miệng bruce giật giật. “chính xác là như vậy.”

“hm,” cô nói và tự đứng dậy, kéo cass lên cùng. “yeah, con muốn tới ikea. nhưng! nếu mình đi, thì bố sẽ đi như một thường dân. không phải bruce wayne, không phải batman, chỉ là một ông già bình thường với hai cô con gái của ổng.”

miệng bruce giật giật lần nữa, lần này rộng hơn. “bố có thể đi trong bộ dạng matches malone."

“con không nói giọng new jersey tốt lắm đâu.”

“con gái, số nhiều?”

“cass cũng đi. cậu ấy cần phải thử thịt viên của họ. và kem.”

cass gật đầu, nhấp nhô trên ngón chân. “đồ ăn ngon.”

“có vẻ như bố đã bị trưng dụng rồi,” bruce nói. “tim, con đi không?”

“nah, phải có người trông nom trong lúc bố trốn việc,” tim nói với một nụ cười. “thêm nữa, con đã dành quá nhiều thời gian lúc chúng ta nâng cấp. cái ý nghĩ quay lại đó làm con muốn dứt hết tóc ra cả ấy.”

“chuyến đi của các cô gái,” cass vui vẻ nói. bruce lắc đầu và vỗ túi, kiểm tra chìa khóa.

“chuyến đi của các cô gái,” ông nói, đầy cam chịu.

  
  


bruce giữ lời và họ cứ thế bước vào cửa hàng không bị chú ý gì. ông khom lưng xuống và ông đã bỏ lại áo khoác trên xe, cởi vài chiếc cúc trên áo để trông bớt lịch sự lại. ông trông giống như bất kì ông bố bình thường nào đó, dù cho đang mặc thường phục thiết kế riêng. steph nghi ngờ chuyện không ai sẽ nhận ra ông nhưng nỗ lực cũng đáng khen.

cass và bruce có cùng biểu cảm khi họ lên tầng trên cùng, nhìn xung quanh hàng dãy bất tận các phòng trưng bày. cass cần ít nhất cả phút với mỗi phòng, xem xét kĩ lưỡng mọi thứ với mắt tròn xoe và chạm vào những món đồ trang trí nho nhỏ khắp nơi. cô dừng ở một phòng ở giữa, rộng rãi và sáng sủa kể cả trong ánh đèn huỳnh quang của cửa hàng.

“wow,” cô nói. “xinh xắn.”

bruce nhìn cô một khoảnh khắc, rồi qua căn phòng, rồi lại về cass. steph cá chắc ông chỉ còn một giây nữa thôi là mua luôn căn phòng và chuyển nó về viên trang.

“đi thôi, ông bố lắm tiền,” steph nói khi cô vòng tay qua tay ông, kéo ông đi. ông giật mình với cái tên.

“đừng…đừng gọi bố như vậy,” ông bảo cô, vẻ cam chịu.

“cái nào? bố yêu hay ông bố lắm tiền?”

“không cái nào. cả hai.”

“bố đã xem  _ annie _ , phải không?”

“bố có. bố không bị hói.”

“ _ chưa  _ bị.”

“stephanie.”

“bố là một siêu tỉ phú nhận nuôi cả đống trẻ mồ côi. không gọi bố là ông bố lắm tiền thì đúng là tội ác.”

bruce làm mặt như thể ông đang hối hận từng quyết định đã kéo ông tới đây. steph cười toe toét.

“đời rất mệt mỏi khi bố có nhiều tiền,” cô nghiêm túc bảo ông. “và bố phải sống chung với những hậu quả.”

  
  


mất khoảng một tiếng để họ xem hết toàn bộ tầng trên cùng. steph và cass bắt đầu một hệ thống đánh giá, đo độ yêu thích của họ với mỗi căn phòng trên thang điểm từ một tới mười và mất khoảng một phút để đánh giá mỗi phòng. bruce rất kiên nhẫn, thỉnh thoảng thêm vào với những lời đề nghị của ông và thỉnh thoảng lang thang để nhìn ngó cái này hay cái khác.

steph tìm thấy ông đang thử một cái ghế bành.

“con đói,” cô nói và ông ngẩng lên khỏi cái miếng vải hoa lá màu hồng.

“bố cứ tưởng các con sẽ không bao giờ xong chứ,” ông trả lời và cô kéo tay ông để giúp ông đứng dậy. “có đồ ăn ở đây không?”

“có. con muốn thịt viên.”

“thịt viên?”

“kiểu thụy điển,” cô nói, liếm môi. “với rất nhiều nước thịt.”

ông gật đầu. “vậy thì dẫn đường đi.”

họ đón cass và cùng tới căntin, xếp hàng chờ sau một gia đình năm người với mấy đứa trẻ nhỏ. bọn trẻ hơi mất thời gian. bụng steph sôi lên.

“bố có thể dẫn con tới thụy điển,” bruce bắt chuyện. “bố không biết con thích thịt viên thụy điển tới mức này.”

“con thích thịt viên  _ ikea _ ,” steph sửa lại. “nó không giống nhau.”

“stockholm rất đẹp vào thời điểm này trong năm đó.”

“b, bố đang phá hỏng nó đó.”

“hn,” ông nói khi họ dịch tới trước một bước. ông trả cho cả ba người, điều mà steph khá là mong chờ vì cô không có nhiều trong tài khoản ngân hàng lúc này. lương của cô tới vào thứ sáu, nhưng cho tới lúc đó, cô sẵn lòng để bruce chi trả hóa đơn.

“con định ăn hết chỗ đó sao,” ông hỏi khi họ ngồi xuống, mắt nhìn đĩa của cô. “nhiều đồ ăn lắm đấy.”

“bố đang nghi ngờ dạ dày con đó à,” cô hỏi, hơi hơi phiền lòng. bruce cắt một viên thịt ra làm hai bằng dao của ông.

“không. chỉ là quan sát thôi.”

“đó gần như là xúc phạm lòng tự trọng của con vậy.”

“bố biết con ăn khỏe, stephanie,” bruce nói với một tiếng thở dài đầy chịu đựng. “con không cần phải chứng minh với bố đâu.”

“cậu sẽ bị bệnh đó,” cass nói và giờ thì steph  _ quyết tâm. _

“để rồi xem.”

cô giải quyết sạch sẽ tất cả đống đồ ăn của mình và ăn luôn miếng thịt viên trong đĩa của cass, chỉ để chứng tỏ mình. tất cả trong bụng cô hơi khó chịu, nhưng cô chẳng quan tâm. cô đã chứng minh được quan điểm của mình và bruce sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể nghi ngờ cô được nữa.

“nếu con nôn trên xe bố, bố sẽ bắt con dọn sạch hết,” là tất cả những gì bruce nói. stephanie làm mặt quỷ. cô sẽ không nôn và cô ngờ rằng bruce sẽ bắt cô dọn dẹp. đó chỉ là lời đe dọa thôi và còn là dọa suông nữa kìa.

“con sẽ không nôn đâu. có chút niềm tin đi chứ,” cô bảo họ. không ai thèm cãi. “thôi nào, con muốn quay lại chỗ dãy phòng khách.”

  
  


dù cho có khả năng định vị mái nhà thần sầu đi chăng nữa, bruce không thể nào tìm được đường đi trong các cửa hàng. steph đoán rằng là do ông chưa dành nhiều thời gian trong đó; các kĩ năng chỉ được mài dũa khi đi lạc trong walmart một số lớn lần thôi. cô không chắc bruce đã bao giờ đặt chân vào walmart chưa, giờ khi cô nghĩ đến chuyện đó.

phía trước một khoảng, bruce giậm chân thình thịch quanh dãy ghế trưng bày. cô hẳn nên giúp ông tìm đường ra trước khi ông phát khùng mất. nhưng mặt khác, cô hiếm khi thấy bruce có một biểu cảm bình thường. giống như tìm đường trong cửa hàng vậy, nó cũng là một kĩ năng không được chú trọng phát triển.

“này chú clark,” cô vui vẻ nói, trốn trong một khu trống của cửa hàng. cô được cho số điện thoại của clark chỉ trong trường hợp khẩn cấp, lý thuyết là vậy, nhưng thi thoảng cô vẫn thích gọi và cập nhật với ông về bất cứ thứ nhảm nhí gì đó đang xảy ra. ông sau đó dùng những chuyện đó để tống tiền batman. đó là một hệ thống hiệu quả.

“chào, steph. chuyện gì vậy?”

“ồ, cháu không biết nữa,” cô nói, vuốt tay trên chiếc chăn bông rất tuyệt vời trong phòng trẻ em mà cô đang trốn. “cháu chỉ vừa thắc mắc, không biết tờ  _ planet _ dạo này có bài nào hay về bruce không?”

có gì đó lục xục ở đầu dây bên kia. “không, dạo này không có.” giọng clark nghe ấn tượng một cách đầy khả nghi và cô cắn môi kiềm lại một nụ cười nhăn nhở. “tại sao?”

“chú có đang bận chuyện gì… _ khác _ không?” cô hỏi, giọng thấp lại.

“hiện giờ thì không có gì cả. cháu đang âm mưu gì vậy, stephanie?”

đâu đó đằng sau cô cô nghe tiếng bruce gầm gừ. cô nên nói nhanh lên.

“chỉ là bruce hiện giờ đang bị lạc và cháu có cảm giác là superman sẽ xuất hiện và cứu ông ấy. nghĩ rằng chú sẽ thích lời khuyên.”

“ồ,  _ superman. _ ”

“mmhm.”

“bruce đang ở đâu?”

“cửa hàng ikea mới ở gotham,” cô nói và lần này thì không thể dừng mình cười toe được. clark dừng lại.

“…ở  _ ikea _ ?”

“đúng rồi.”

“cháu muốn superman tới cứu bruce người bị lạc trong một cửa hàng đồ nội thất thụy điển?”

“cứ tưởng tượng các tít báo đi, clark.”

cô có thể nghe thấy ông thở dài. “đó không phải là mục đích của sức mạnh của superman.”

“chú tự nói rằng giờ chú không bận việc gì mà. sẽ chỉ mất vài phút thôi, thôi mà.”

có một tiếng gầm gừ nữa, giận dữ hơn lần này.

“phải bruce đó không?”

“yeah. ổng sắp mất kiên nhẫn rồi.”

“ugh. được rồi. chú tới đó liền đây.”

clark cúp máy không được nhẹ nhàng lắm và steph cất điện thoại vào túi, vẫn cười toét miệng. cass nhìn cô khả nghi khi cô qua chỗ cô gái.

“cậu đã làm gì?”

“rồi cậu sẽ thấy,” steph trả lời, khúc khích cười khi bruce đi qua một cái cửa giả được trưng bày và bước ra ngay chỗ ông đã bắt đầu. “thám tử vĩ đại nhất thế giới cái con khỉ. ổng còn không biết tìm đường ra khỏi ikea.”

“ _ cái cửa ra chết tiệt _ nằm ở  _ đâu _ ,” bruce thốt lên, lại một lần nữa bị xoay như chong chóng. steph gần như cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho ông.

một âm thanh khó nghe từ trên đầu họ là cảnh báo duy nhất họ có trước khi mái nhà bị nâng lên như không, ánh mặt trời tràn vào qua trần nhà đột nhiên bị mở ra. mọi người há hốc mồm. steph cười toe, chụp một tấm hình bằng điện thoại mình.

“là superman,” ai đó thì thầm đằng sau cô. cass cười khẩy, và steph nhìn qua bruce. mặt ông không có biểu cảm gì nhưng có một bó cơ hàm của ông đang giật giật.

“bruce wayne,” superman gọi, hầu như không ngăn được bản thân ông cười, và bruce ném một cái trừng qua hướng steph trước khi hất hàm ông lên.

“superman,” ông trả lời bằng một giọng đều đều.

“tôi nghe rằng anh bị lạc.”

cơ hàm ông lại giật lần nữa. “chỉ một chút thôi.”

“cần giúp không?”

“ _ không _ ,” bruce nói nhưng superman đang không nghe, bận để trần nhà xuống với một tiếng thịch nhẹ nhàng khi ông lơ lửng xuống sàn. “chúa ơi, xấu hổ quá đi.”

“anh đáng ra không nên bị lạc.”

bruce nhìn quanh tới khi ông tìm thấy cass và steph, nheo mắt nhìn cả hai.

“superman thật là tốt khi xuất hiện ở đây,” steph ngọt ngào nói và bruce nhìn có vẻ không biết phải phẫn nộ hay ấn tượng.

“bố sẽ bắt con tập luyện thêm,” ông đe. cô vẫy tay.

“đằng nào thì bố cũng bắt con làm.”

“anh có cần gì không, hay tôi có thể chỉ anh đường ra?” superman lịch sự hỏi, một tay đặt trên hõm lưng của bruce. steph phải cố ngăn mình không kêu toáng lên.

bruce nghiến răng một hồi. “anh có thể chỉ tôi đường ra.”

steph chụp thêm một tấm nữa. cô bị cho cả một bài trên đường về nhà về việc  _ sử dụng sức mạnh hợp lý  _ và  _ chỉ gọi superman trong trường hợp khẩn cấp thật sự _ nhưng tất cả mấy thứ đó đều đáng giá.

  
  


“anh không thể tin em được,” tim nói, xoay vòng lại trên chiếc ghế làm việc. stephanie hét lên, cô cứ tưởng chỉ có mỗi mình cô trong hang. “em  _ làm tới mức đó. _ ”

“em không biết anh đang nói gì cả.”

có tiếng gõ vội vã và một bài báo hiện lên trên các màn hình máy tính.

“ _ giá dầu ở metropolis giảm kỉ lục _ ?”

“chết mẹ, nhầm mục,” tim nói, vẫn vội vội vàng vàng. một bài báo khác hiện lên.

“ _ superman cứu tỉ phú gotham bruce wayne khỏi bị lạc trong mê cung ikea _ ,” steph đọc to, để ý tên lois ở phần tên tác giả. clark hẳn đã cho cô bài báo. “dễ thương đó.”

“ _ #superlame _ đang trending trên twitter đó.”

“em nghĩ khá là thông minh khi tụi em tận dụng cái hashtag ngu si của anh đó chứ, nên là gấp đôi điểm cho tụi em.”

“nó không có hoạt động như vậy!” tim gần như rít lên và cô lơ đãng tự hỏi đã bao lâu cậu rồi không ngủ. “anh không thể tin là em gọi  _ superman _ khi bruce bị lạc ở cái chỗ  _ ikea _ chết tiệt.”

“ai ai cũng  _ nói _ vậy hết. thế còn ai khác mà em đáng ra phải gọi chứ?”

“một cú chơi bẩn đó, stephanie brown.”

steph khó chịu nhìn cậu. “cái này từ gã đã phá rối thiết bị của batman để ổng ngã xuống và superman phải đỡ lấy ổng kìa.”

tim hơi hồng lên chút đỉnh. “cái đó---cái đó khác.”

“tụi này để anh có mớ điểm đó, nên em không thấy sao lại có vấn đề gì ở đây.”

“#superlame đang trending trên twitter,” damian thông báo từ trên đầu cầu thang của hang. cả hai xoay người lại để nhìn cậu nhóc.

“tụi này biết,” tim nói, vẻ khuất phục, nhưng damian chẳng hề mất cái biểu cảm tự đắc của mình.

“nghĩa là chúng tôi đang thắng thế.”

“tụi này  _ biết _ rồi. stephanie đúng là xấu xa.”

“một thiên tài xấu xa,” damian nói và rồi nhăn mày. “không, tôi không có ý đó. iq của cô ta không có chút nào gần với của thiên tài cả.”

“cảm ơn nhe, dami,” cô nói. “cũng yêu em nhiều.”

“không có quan trọng gì hết,” tim nói và cậu lại gõ máy tính, kiểm tra một số hồ sơ. “liên minh công lý có một buổi họp nữa tuần này. clark cách này hay cách khác bắt buộc phải cứu batman.”

“nhưng liệu nó có được truyền thông chú ý đủ để đánh bại tụi này không,” steph nhẹ nhàng hỏi. tim hừ mũi.

“cái vụ ikea  _ đã được _ gợi ý.”

“nhưng không phải cố tình. em vẫn không thể tin được là anh mua một cái ikea cho bruce và ổng còn không biết tí gì.”

tim nhún vai. “chuyện thường thôi. em lấy thêm cà phê giùm anh được không?”

steph dòm vào cái cốc với vẻ nghi ngờ. “anh đã uống bao nhiêu cốc hôm nay rồi?”

“ờ…năm?”

“vậy thì không.”

“nếu anh uống quá nhiều caffeine nó sẽ khiến anh ngưng tim,” damian nói và rồi rạng rỡ hẳn lên. “tôi sẽ lấy cho anh cốc nữa!”

“damian,  _ không _ ,” steph nói, giật lấy cái cốc. “tim, anh cần nghỉ ngơi.”

“anh sẽ nghỉ khi anh chết rồi và tụi này thắng. cái nào tới trước cũng được.”

“em sẽ rút dây máy tính của anh ra nếu anh không đi ngủ ngay bây giờ.”

“nó không ngăn được anh đâu và em biết mà.”

“ê, damian, em sẽ đánh gục tim nếu chị đưa em một đô chứ?”

damian đánh giá cô với lông mày nhóc nhướn cao. “tôi có thể đánh anh ta mạnh tới mức nào?”

“mạnh như em muốn mà không để lại chấn thương vĩnh viễn cho ảnh,” steph đề nghị và tim giơ hai tay lên.

“ok, ok. anh đi đây, anh hứa. chỉ để anh gửi nốt cái này cho babs---“

“hai phút hoặc em thả damian ra.”

  
  


toàn bộ cuộc thi đều vớ vẩn. nó bắt đầu từ cái máy tính bảng ngu ngốc, cái mà hầu như ai cũng né như né tà. Nhưng tim là tim, và cậu phải biết tất cả mọi chuyện, và nó bao gồm cả ba thứ xàm xí về bất cứ ai trong liên minh công lý.

“nghe chuyện vừa được đăng trên  _ metropolis monocle _ nè,” cậu nói với cả phòng. jason cười khinh bỉ.

“báo gì mà tên gớm chó vãi. anh mày biết nó là rác rưởi, nhưng chúa ơi. kinh mẹ nó quá đi mà.”

“im đi jason. nghe đây:  _ siêu anh hùng hay siêu bạn trai? superman và batman được bắt gặp trong tư thế đầy ái muội sau trận chiến mới nhất chống lại cuộc xâm lăng ngoài hành tinh. có lẽ nào tình yêu đã được thắp lên giữa hai người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ?” _

“tư thế đầy ái muội là gì?” jason hỏi.

“có con nít trong phòng đó,” dick đáp lời, cái sự sốc giả tạo trong giọng anh khi anh vẫy tay về phía damian, cass, và steph. cả ba phản đối nhưng tim tảng lờ hết.

“không, chỉ là b trong tư thế bị vác lên vai của lính cứu hỏa thôi.”

“như vậy đâu có lãng mạn,” damian cho qua. “chuyện đó lúc nào chẳng xảy ra.”

“nó lãng mạn với tờ  _ metropolis monocle _ ,” tim nói và đưa điện thoại của cậu đi xung quanh để ai cũng nhìn được tấm hình. “thú thực thì, em cũng nghĩ vậy. họ sẽ thành một cặp dễ thương nhỉ.”

cả duke và dick đều mắc nghẹn cùng lúc. dick hồi phục trước. “xin lỗi?”

“một là anh hùng ngoài vòng pháp luật, một là siêu anh hùng con cưng của nước mỹ. em có thể thấy sự hấp dẫn.”

“thật là ngớ ngẩn,” duke lầm bầm.

“tất nhiên là em có thể thấy rồi,” dick phản đối. “đó chính xác là em và kon mà.”

“vậy là em đúng,” tim nói với một cái nhún vai, ngồi xuống lại kế conner. “và đừng gọi kon con cưng của nước mỹ. nó làm tổn thương cậu ấy.”

duke nhìn qua conner, một bên mày nhướn lên. “vì cậu là nửa kryptonian hả?” duke hỏi và tim chen vào trước khi conner có thể trả lời.

“không phải, vì cậu ấy nghĩ cậu ấy nguy hiểm.”

“này,” conner than, đẩy vai tim. “tớ  _ đúng là _ nguy hiểm mả.”

“phải rồi, babe.”

“đồng ý,” barbara nói. “không phải về kon, mà về batman và superman. nó là một câu chuyện hay.”

dick vặn người lại để nhìn cô chằm chằm. “em  _ luôn sao _ ?”

“nhìn nè, có một bài của  _ the gotham mail _ về superman và bruce wayne! em thích cái đó hơn,” steph nói, nhìn vào điện thoại cô. “giống tình huống tiểu thư gặp nạn hơn. hấp dẫn thật.”

“cha không phải tiểu thư gặp nạn,” damian phản đối, cảm thấy bị xúc phạm. steph phủi tay với cậu.

“không, chị biết. nhưng cứ nghĩ tới mấy bài tường thuật của giới truyền thông đi.”

dick nhắm mắt lại và nhép miệng  _ tường thuật của giới truyền thông _ . không ai để ý tới anh.

“nah, đây phải đồng ý với thế thân kì này. cái trò kẻ thù thành người yêu hay hơn là tiểu thư gặp nạn,” jason nói và cụng nắm đấm với tim.

“ý cậu sao hả kon, như là người đại diện của superman?” tim hỏi và conner đã ừm hửm, vòng tay mình quanh vai tim.

“hoàn toàn ủng hộ vụ anh hùng đeo mặt nạ. hấp dẫn hơn nhiều.”

“phản đối,” dick la lên trong khi barbara và jason reo lên, đập tay với nhau. “em không có khả năng ra phán quyết khách quan được tại em đang hẹn hò với tim! với cả em và superman đâu có đeo mặt nạ!”

“vậy anh đội bruce?” steph hỏi, mỉm cười toe. “vậy là ba chọi bốn.”

“anh không có đội---khoan, ba?”

“anh, em, với cass.”

“cass chưa có cho ý kiến gì chuyện này hết á!”

“cậu ấy bảo em cậu ấy trong đội mình.”

“đây không phải một cuộc thi---“ dick yếu ớt phản đối, đã tự nhận ra mình thua rồi. anh đếm tới ba và chấp nhận. “ok, ừ. anh đội bruce.”

“cả tôi nữa,” damian nói, ưỡn ngực ra. “đầu tiên là vì đội bruce  _ rõ ràng _ là lựa chọn tối ưu hơn, nhưng cũng vì tôi từ chối cùng đội với drake.”

“ê!” tim nói mà chẳng hề phiền lòng. “vậy là công bằng rồi. bốn chọi bốn.”

“duke?” dick hỏi và duke lắc đầu, một vẻ hơi kinh hoảng trên mặt cậu.

“méo có nhé. tui sẽ không để bị lôi vô giữa cái chuyện điên rồ này đâu.”

“vậy thì cậu có thể làm trọng tài,” tim quyết định và duke lắp bắp.

“đó hoàn toàn trái ngược với ‘không để bị lôi vô giữa’ mà. đó là đặt tui vô chính giữa tâm điểm đó.”

“quá trễ rồi,” barbara nói. “tụi này đã quyết rồi. em là trọng tài.”

duke ném cả hai tay lên trời.

“nhóc mày luôn luôn có thể gia nhập tụi này nếu muốn. tụi này rõ ràng là đội tốt hơn,” jason nói với một nụ cười nhăn nhở. “tụi này có trí và sức và sắc. và tim.”

“ _ ê này. _ ”

“anh nghĩ anh là cái nào?” damian hỏi. jason vẫy tay với nhóc.

“tụi mình có hai cựu sát thủ và ba robin,” steph đáp trả.

“ _ cựu _ -robin.”

“đã là robin, mãi mãi là robin,” dick sửa jason, đan tay mình với tay barbara. “anh đoán đây nghĩa là chiến tranh nhỉ.”

“nhà wayne đối đầu nhà kent. dơi chọi siêu nhân,” conner suy ngẫm. “ê, ai đó nên chuyển cái đó thành phim đi.”

  
  


“jon muốn tham gia,” conner nói, nhìn điện thoại mình khi cậu dựa vào bàn máy tính. “ẻm bên phe mình.”

“xuất sắc,” tim nói. “tớ sẽ kể với những người kia.”

“vậy là làm các đội không đều nhau!” steph nói vọng ra từ chỗ mấy tấm thảm. cô hụp người né dưới tay duke và lộn ra xa. “không công bằng!”

“em sẽ phải chấp nhận chuyện đó thôi,” tim la đáp trả.

“hoặc là tìm người chơi khác,” conner chêm vào và steph quay lại phía duke với vẻ mặt cầu xin.

“duke? làm ơn?”

“không,” cậu gằn, tung một cú đấm về phía cô. cô chặn nó bằng cánh tay và đâm vào sườn cậu. “nó ngu ngốc lắm.”

“nó  _ vui mà. _ ”

“tui không thấy ý nghĩa gì trong chuyện này hết,” cậu nói và cô móc mắt cá chân quanh mắt cá của cậu, đẩy mạnh về phía sau khiến cậu đáp đất với một tiếng thịch. steph ngay lập tức ngồi lên người cậu, đè cậu xuống tấm thảm, tóc cô phủ xuống gương mặt.

“tập tốt lắm,” cô nói với cậu. “lần sau nhớ để ý phần chân.”

“đó là chiêu bẩn.”

“kẻ xấu chơi bẩn mà,” steph trả lời lại, nhảy lên và kéo cậu lên theo mình. “cậu phải sẵn sàng.”

“tui không qua đội cậu đâu vì cậu thắng tui rồi,” duke gầm gừ và cô đá phía sau đầu gối cậu khiến nó khuỵu xuống. “để tui yên. tui đi tắm đây.”

“vậy tụi này nên được chấp trước chứ nhỉ,” steph nói, băng tới chỗ cái bàn và thả người qua lưng ghế của tim.

“eo ơi. em bốc mùi quá đi.”

“em sẽ ngừng ôm anh nếu anh cho tụi em được chấp trước.”

“anh có thể kêu bạn trai anh bắt em dừng,” tim đáp cụt lủn và steph nghiêng đầu qua chỗ conner đang nhắn tin trên điện thoại mình. cô không có cơ mà chọi lại được cậu, nhưng cô cũng không nghĩ cậu sẽ làm vậy.

“em sẽ chấp nhận cơ hội đó.”

“tại sao steph lại đòi được chấp trước vậy?” dick hỏi khi anh bước vào hang, wally theo phía sau. cả hai vẫn còn đang nửa trong bộ đồ và họ đều có bánh kẹp trên tay. bụng steph sôi lên.

“jon nhập đội buttman bên kia rồi,” cô gầm gừ, thả tim ra để cô có thể ngồi tựa lên bàn và vung vẩy hai chân. “giờ mình hết đều nhau rồi.”

“nah, tụi mình vẫn ổn. wally bên phe mình rồi.”

“ _ wally? _ ” mọi người đồng thanh nói và wally vẫy tay, dừng lại cái nỗ lực tọng nguyên nửa cái bánh kẹp vào mồm mình của cậu.

“chào mọi người.”

“từ lúc nào mà mình có wally trong đội vậy?” steph yêu cầu và dick nhún vai.

“từ khi anh kể với cậu ấy chuyện đó. cậu ấy nghĩ là nó mắc cười.”

“không, đây không---anh không thể ở trong đội nào được hết,” tim cãi. “anh không phải một phần của gia đình này.”

“thật ra thì, anh đã thuộc nhà này rồi.”

tim chết đứng. “không lẽ…không lẽ bruce nhận nuôi thêm một đứa nữa và quên kể tụi này?”

“em nói rồi mà!” steph hét lên, làm mọi người giật mình. “em  _ nói _ với mọi người rồi là đó là lý do vì sao ổng có nhiều con tới vầy nè!”

wally đảo mắt, nuốt miếng bánh trong họng với đôi chút khó khăn, và lắc đầu. “không, anh không phải là một wayne đâu. đừng lo.”

“vậy sao anh thuộc nhà này được? hay là anh là con nuôi nhà kent?” tim quay vòng ra phía sau để nhìn conner, người lắc đầu.

“nah, clark không nhận con nuôi.” cậu dừng lại. “tớ thực chất không phải con ổng, về mặt di truyền á, nên tớ không tính.”

“dick và anh có lập lời thề máu mãi làm anh em hồi còn trong nhóm titans,” wally nói. “nên, theo pháp luật, anh là một phần của gia đình, thật vậy.”

tim nhắm mắt lại. “đó không… nó không có hoạt động như vậy.”

“sao em biết được,” dick nói với cậu. “tụi này là anh em vậy nên cậu ấy có thể tham gia vô chuyện này và cậu ấy bên đội anh.”

“quá chuẩn luôn,” steph reo lên, rướn người qua đập tay với wally. “chào mừng tới đội tốt nhất! tốt hơn cái đội superbutt đằng kia.”

wally nghiêng đầu. “superbutt?”

“tên đội bên đó.”

“tên tụi này là superlame,” dick nói thêm rồi nhăn mặt. “không phải là siêu xàm xí đâu, mà là tên cặp đôi đó.”

“chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra vậy?” wally hỏi lúc duke bước ra, thơm tho sạch sẽ và đã đảo mắt.

“đừng để tụi kia lôi ông vô chuyện này, wally à,” cậu nói lúc bước ra chỗ cầu thang.

“quá trễ rồi,” tim xỉa lại. “tụi này đang giải thích tên đội và mọi thứ đây.”

“ _ chúa mẹ _ ôi. tui rút đây.”

“duke không có thấy ý nghĩa trong cuộc thi nho nhỏ thân thiện này,” dick nói nhẹ nhàng. “nhưng trong thâm tâm, tụi này biết em nó bên đội superlame.”

“đừng có lôi tui vô nữa,” duke hét lên và đóng cửa lại với một tiếng click đầy quyết đoán.

“ổng iu tụi này, thiệt đó.” steph nói. connor khịt mũi, huých vai mình với vai cô.

“cứ tự luyến vậy đi.”

“vậy sao phải đặt tên ngộ vậy?” wally nhắc, lái lại về chủ đề chính.

“bruce kiểm tra mạng coi có nhắc gì tới tên ổng không. thực ra mà nói thì, em với babs mới là người mò mẫm trong cái đống đó, nhưng để cho chắc thì…”

“em cố tình đọc trại mấy cái tên để chú ấy không biết,” wally nói, gật gật đầu. “thông minh dữ.”

“superbutt là ý của em,” steph càu nhàu. “nó có rất nhiều tầng nghĩa.”

“bao nhiêu nghĩa cơ?” dick chọc và steph nhướn nhướn lông mày.

“spandex là một thứ tuyệt vời.”

connor nhanh chóng nhắm tịt mắt lại, một vẻ kinh hoàng hiện lên trên mặt cậu. “xin đừng nhắc đến mông clark trước mặt tui.”

“đi cùng một bờ mông tuyệt vời là trách nhiệm to lớ-” cô bị chặn miệng lại bởi cái thứ gì như một bàn tay trên mặt cô. nó rời đi trong phút chốc nhưng cô vẫn trừng mắt nhìn qua connor mặt-vô-tội. “dùng ttk là ăn gian! làm sao mà tui cắn được ông nếu ông không thật sự đụng vô tui?”

“không có cắn bạn trai anh,” tim nói.

“tim là người duy nhất được làm chuyện đó,” dick nói và anh và wally đập tay khi cả tim và connor đều đỏ mặt.

“chỉ có  _ một _ lần thôi nha,” tim phàn nàn và dick cười váng lên.

“sao cũng được, nhóc ma cà rồng.”

“chờ xíu, clark là phóng viên mà, đúng không? làm sao mà ổng không biết gì hết về trò này vậy?” wally hỏi và mọi con mắt đổ dồn vào connor.

“ổng còn không biết đọc bản hướng dẫn sử dụng máy tính bảng và tụi này vừa mới xoay xở chỉ được ổng dùng màn hình cảm ứng mới năm ngoái. ổng không biết đâu.”

“trừ phi ổng nghe lén tụi mình với cái siêu thính giác dị hợm của ổng,” steph nói.

“ổng không phải  _ lúc nào _ cũng nghe đâu.”

“cậu có nghĩ ổng sẽ nghe nếu tui nói ổng có bờ mông hơi bị đẹp hông?”

cô suýt thì gãy cả răng khi cố cắn tay connor nhưng cũng đáng với cái vẻ mặt của cậu. nó sẽ khiến cô cười cả  _ mấy tháng _ liền lận.

  
  


cả bọn lập nên cả một hệ thống, một loạt các điểm cộng dựa trên sự kiện gì và nó thu hút được bao nhiêu sự chú ý từ truyền thông. steph không nhớ được số điểm nhưng tim và babs thì có, và dick cũng nhớ vừa đủ để đảm bảo không ai gian lận cả. nó hoạt động ổn thỏa.

cũng không phải ngày nào cũng có chuyện xảy ra. nhiều tuần trôi qua, thỉnh thoảng vậy, giữa các sự việc. bọn họ là dân  _ chuyên nghiệp _ mà. bọn họ biết lúc nào thì ngưng giỡn và họ biết khi nào thì không làm mọi chuyện quá mức nguy hiểm chứ.

đó là lý do vì sao steph không tin được vào mắt mình khi jason không thèm cố mà che khi đẩy batman rơi khỏi một tòa nhà.

“phạm lỗi,” cô rít lên khi có tiếng phần phật của gió từ một tấm áo choàng màu đỏ chứ không phải tiếng thịch của batman. “anh đang phá hoại kìa.”

“đây không biết nhóc đang nói chi hết,” jason nói đơn giản, đá một tên người ngoài hành tinh để hắn cũng rơi luôn khỏi mái tòa nhà.

“anh đẩy batman kìa!”

“đây không có làm vậy à nha!”

steph gầm gừ anh trong lúc superman đặt batman lại lên nóc nhà, cả hai người đứng đâu lưng với nhau trong khi đánh tan đàn người ngoài hành tinh hướng về phía họ. steph chạy qua gần chỗ hood, một phần để anh che cho và một phần để cô rít lên với anh mà không bị ai nghe thấy.

“em thấy anh đẩy ổng xuống.”

“đây tông trúng ổng lúc đang né đòn của tên người ngoài hành tinh à,” anh kể với cô và tuy cô không thấy mặt anh bên dưới chiếc mũ, cô biết anh đang cười nhăn nhở. “đó là chuyện của tao và tao chắc chắn như vậy luôn à.”

“gah,” steph nói.

“cúi xuống.” jason ra lệnh và cô làm theo để anh nã cả một băng đạn vô nhóm sinh vật xanh lá đang lại gần họ. “lũ này gớm quá.”

“chắc chắn không phải kiểu người ngoài hành tinh của em rồi à.”

“ai là người ngoài hành tinh yêu thích của nhóc?”

“hood; chúng ta đang ở giữa một cuộc xâm lăng đó.”

“không, đó là câu hỏi chính đáng. người sao hỏa và người krypton, nhóc thích ai hơn?”

“superman ngay đằng kia kìa,” cô nói chán chường, ngay cả khi cô khá chắc là clark không hề nghe. “em không thể cứ chọn-”

“vậy là người sao hỏa.”

“em không có nói vậy.”

“batgirl muốn tất cả mọi người biết rằng con bé ghét người ngoài hành tinh, kể cả người krypton,” jason cắt ngang, tiếng anh vang rè rè trong bộ đàm.

“em không hề!”

“con bé tự nói vậy.”

“red hood là tên đểu,” cô càu nhàu với một loạt giọng nói bất chợt trong tai mình. “mà ai đang trên đường dây vậy?”

“cậu có ghét bỏ gì với người krypton vậy, bé dơi?” connor than. cô có thể nghe thấy tiếng cú đấm của cậu từ đầu dây bên kia.

“đừng có gọi tui là bé dơi,” cô nói. “hood hỏi tui một câu hỏi dở tệ.”

“tất cả các câu hỏi của hood đều kinh khủng,” damian nói. “anh ta thiếu tư duy để suy nghĩ đàng hoàng.”

“không giống nhóc, anh chắc vậy,” tim nói giọng khô queo. steph khịt mũi cùng lúc với ít nhất ba người khác, bao gồm cả jason.

“bớt cãi lại, đánh nhau nhiều vô giùm đi,” duke la lên.

“tui hơi bị giỏi chuyện đa-zi-năng à,” steph trả lời nhưng cũng im lại, quăng mấy chiếc batarang trúng phóc.

“đó là một kĩ năng quan trọng,” dick nói và giọng anh nghe ấn tượng kể cả qua bộ đàm. “em cần phải biết chọc ngoáy trong lúc đang đấm lũ kẻ ác. nếu không, thì đâu là ý nghĩa của việc làm robin?”

“cứu người?” oracle đề xuất trong lúc damian nói, “hỗ trợ batman, tất nhiên.”

“hổng phải đâu, là chọc ngoáy đó.”

“ê oracle, lúc nào chị có 1 phút rảnh tay tụi mình phải thêm 1 cuộc giải cứu vào bảng tính đó,” jason nói với một tiếng càu nhàu, cất lại súng vào bao và lắc lắc tay. “supes cứu bats khi ổng bị rơi khỏi nóc nhà.”

“tại hood  _ đẩy _ ổng,” steph cãi. “cái đó phải không được tính chứ.”

“vẫn tính nhé,” barbara nói vui vẻ qua tiếng máy tính lách cách. “tụi mình dẫn trước một chút rồi nè!”

“tt.”

“phạm lỗi,” steph lại la lên. “chúa ơi, tui sẽ tống b ra khỏi cửa sổ lần sau tui thấy ổng nè.”

“tại sao đẩy batman ra khỏi mái nhà là lỗi mà kêu superman tới cứu b bị lạc trong ikea thì không?” tim phàn nàn.

jason nhún vai. “con bé có lí à.”

“đó gọi là một phút xuất thần,” steph quặc lại và rồi bắt gặp cái gì đó trong không trung. “aw, chó chết thật chứ. lại thêm bọn người ngoài hành tinh ngu ngốc kìa.”

“ê,” connor phàn nàn khi cậu hạ cánh, để tim trượt xuống vai cậu. “thô lỗ quá đó.”

hành động đó bị batman bắt gặp và ông xoay người lại, superman đi theo chỉ sau nửa-nhịp-tim.

“hai đứa làm gì ở đây?” bruce gầm gừ và connor vẫy nhẹ tay, trông hơi thất kinh hồn vía. clark có một nụ cười như có như không trên mặt.

“tụi con đã ổn định khu vực của tụi con rồi. không còn người ngoài hành tinh nữa,” tim nói. “nghĩ rằng tụi con có thể qua đây giúp.”

“nếu chuyện đó ổn với ngài ạ, thưa ngài,” connor nói. giọng cậu hơi the thé và clark mím môi lại. jason rung cả người vì cười.

“cứ gọi ổng ngài batman luôn nếu cậu thích,” steph chọc. connor không hề đỏ mặt, điều làm cô thất vọng ghê, nhưng tim thì lườm cô tóe khói.

“ít nhất thì tụi nói cũng qua đây thay vì tìm một cái ngõ tối tăm nào đó mà hành sự, giống nightwing kìa,” jason nói, vẫn cười sằng sặc. batman lườm cặp đôi.

“có cái đó nữa.”

superman ngẩng đầu lên trời và quan sát trong một phút, tia sáng màu đỏ quét qua những tầng mây. “tôi nghĩ chúng đi rồi. quân xâm lược ấy, ý tôi là vậy.” ông hơi nghiêng đầu qua bên như thể đang nghe ngóng và conner cũng làm giống ông. “flash nói họ đã vô hiệu hóa tất cả các con tàu và gửi trả chúng về.”

“làm tốt lắm,” bruce nói và ông quay lại nhìn tất cả mọi người. “hoàn tất việc dọn dẹp đi rồi báo cáo lại về hang. mọi người nghe rõ chưa?” cả một chuỗi đồng thanh đồng ý từ cả người hiện diện và qua bộ đàm và batman gật đầu. “gặp lại tất cả ở đó.”

batman rời đi với superman theo ngay phía sau và steph nhìn xuống giày mình với vẻ kinh tởm.

“ugh. cái thứ dính dính kì quặc kia ở khắp nơi kìa.”

“có khả năng nó là chất độc đó,” tim nghiêm mặt nói. conner cúi xuống và chọc ngón tay vô một vũng nội tạng của người ngoài hành tinh.

“hổng phải đâu. gớm lắm nhưng không độc đâu. mọi người an toàn hết.”

“như vậy tởm quá, kon,” tim nói trong khi conner đứng thẳng dậy và quẹt ngón tay lên áo mình. “làm ơn hãy nói với mình là cậu sẽ vứt cái áo đó đi nha.”

“xin lỗi à, có phải mình vừa mới bỏ qua chuyện b  _ khen mình _ không vậy,” jason nói, hơi có vẻ không tin lắm. “cái chó gì vừa mới xảy ra vậy?”

“superman nói chuyện với ổng về vụ không trở nên khích lệ hơn với tụi mình,” tim trả lời, vẫn quan sát conner với một vẻ gớm-quá-đi trên mặt mình. “nên là ổng cố làm vậy trước mặt supes.”

“như vậy hơi cmn kì.”

“superman thuyết giảng rất là tốt. ý tui là, ngồi nghe hết thì mệt lắm, nhưng mà nó giúp mình cải thiện nhanh chóng,” conner nói. cậu vẫn chùi đi chùi lại ngón tay lên áo mình, cố gắng chùi nó cho sạch. “kể cả khi mấy người là batman.”

“nhưng mà,” steph chỉ ra, “batman thường không nghe lời khuyên từ người khác đâu. tui đồng ý với jason; vụ này kì thiệt.”

“tui nghĩ đó là điểu tất yếu khi trong liên minh công lý,” tim nói, rầu rĩ, và xoa mặt. “hey, vậy có tính cho đội mình không nhỉ?”

“batman ban phát lời khen?  _ vớ vẩn _ chứ,” steph đáp.

“cũng được thôi. với lại tụi này đã có vụ giải cứu thiên tài của hood lúc nãy rồi.”

“ _ mấy tên kia _ ,” steph rít lên và lao khỏi nóc nhà mà không thêm một lời.

  
  


sau một thời gian nọ, cả bọn mới nhận ra đáng lẽ không nên cho damian biết gì cả. bỏ mặc cậu nhóc ngoài chuyện này không hẳn là một lựa chọn, nhất là khi jon cũng trong một đội, nhưng bọn họ thật sự, thật sự, thật sự không nên nói với damian chuyện gì hết.

lúc đầu thì cũng bình thường thôi; cậu nhóc rất quan tâm tới bảng điểm, ngoài mặt thì để chắc ăn là tim và barbara không có gian lận điểm số. mối quan tâm rất chính đáng nên cả bọn để nhóc nhìn, để nhóc là người kiểm soát của đội superlame. khá hữu ích khi nhóc bắt được tim và barbara chỉnh sửa mấy con số một tẹo, chỉ vài điểm chỗ này chỗ kia.

“chúng ta  _ đang thua _ ,” damian phun ra đầy khinh miệt khi dick và cass vào hang dơi. nhóc đang ngồi trên một cái cáng với jon vui vẻ ngồi ngay kế bên. không phải lần đầu tiên dick tự hỏi cả hai đứa đã nhận ra tụi nó là bạn thân hay vẫn xem nhau là kẻ thù. tụi nhóc dành hơi bị nhiều thời gian cho nhau so với hai cậu nhóc nói là ghét nhau khôn tả.

“xin lỗi?” dick hỏi. cái mặt quạu đeo của damian càng quạu hơn.

“cuộc thi. chúng ta đang thua.”

“thua nhiều à,” jon hạnh phúc nói, hơi trôi lên khỏi bề mặt cái giường. chân cậu bé vẫn bắt chéo lại. cass nhìn cả hai đứa và cười, với qua xoa đầu cả hai. jon thì chịu cái xoa nhưng damian thì giật ra, trừng trộ.

“đừng cười, cass! chuyện này nghiêm trọng đấy.”

“đây là  _ chiến tranh _ ,” jon đồng tình, đeo lên một khuôn mặt nghiêm túc. damian không trả lời nhưng kéo cậu bé xuống cho gần cái cáng hơn

“chúng ta cần lên chiến thuật!”

dick ngừng lại, liếc mắt qua lại giữa hai đứa. “với kẻ thù trong phòng á?”

“tt. trí nhớ của jon không tốt đến nỗi nhớ được kế hoạch của chúng ta đâu.”

“ _ ê này. _ ”

“thô lỗ nha, dames,” dick nói với cậu nhóc và damian lại quạu lại, khoanh hai tay trước ngực. “với cả jon được vô hang à?”

“tụi này đang đấu tập.”

“hai đứa đúng ra phải được giám sát chứ.”

damian thẳng lưng lên và đeo lên cái vẻ hơn người ghê gớm nhất, nhìn xuống dick. “tôi đã  _ mười một _ rồi, grayson. tôi về cơ bản đã là người trưởng thành và tôi không cần được giám sát toàn bộ thời gian trong ngày.”

“đúng vậy!” jon chêm vô.

“lần trước em ở đây một mình, em suýt thì hủy hoại cả nền kinh tế của một nước châu âu nhỏ--”

“nền kinh tế của họ vốn đã lung lay rồi!”

“-- _ và _ em đã gây ra một vụ nổ hóa chất nho nhỏ đó.”

“tôi đang cố gắng tìm thuốc giải và tôi chỉ đơn giản trộn nhầm chất thôi!”

“và em vẫn không đáng tin, chưa tính cả người còn không trong nhà dơi này. không có ý gì đâu nhé, jon.”

“không sao,” jon nói.

“grayson--”

“luật của bruce, không phải của anh,” dick nói đầy quyết đoán. damian nheo mắt.

“cha bruce không có giận lúc drake đem conner xuống đây.”

dick cười to, lắc lắc đầu. “ổng có, thật đó. đó là lý do vì sao tim đủ thông minh để tắt mấy cái camera lúc hai đứa nó ở trong này.”

“họ hôn nhau,” cass nói và nhăn mũi. dick dừng giữa chừng chuyện đang nói dở và quay qua nhìn cô.

“gì cơ?”

“họ hôn nhau. thỉnh thoảng. sau khi đánh nhau. không có camera.”

“ghê quá đi,” damian và jon nói cùng lúc, nhìn hoàn toàn ghê tởm. dick có thể liên tưởng được.

“tụi nó có nguyên cả căn biệt thự để mà hôn kia mà,” anh nói và cass nhún vai. “rồi, được rồi. như vậy vẫn không có nghĩa là hai đứa được ở dưới này.”

“chà, anh ở dưới này rồi nên tụi tôi đã được giám sát. ta có thể bàn chiến thuật!”

“anh có việc phải làm,” dick nói.

cass gật. “tập luyện.”

“tôi sẽ không  _ thua _ đội superbutt,” damian cong môi, đầy vẻ hiểm ác, và chuyện trông sẽ hài lắm nếu damian không nhìn nghiêm túc dữ vậy.

“cậu  _ sẽ _ thua thôi vì đội tụi này tốt hơn mà!” jon nói và cậu bé lại lơ lửng, vừa đủ để cậu ngồi cao hơn bạn mình.

“đội của cậu hoàn toàn thua xa bọn tôi, kent.”

“ờ, thì. tụi này đang thắng đó,” jon cãi và rồi nghiêng đầu qua bên. “oh, mẹ đang gọi tớ. mẹ bảo sắp tới giờ ăn tối rồi.”

“em có về kịp không? em có cần người chở về không?” dick hỏi nhưng jon đã nhảy xuống khỏi cái cáng, dây giày chưa buộc và lệt quệt phía sau.

“hông sao, em sẽ ổn thôi. cảm ơn đã chơi chung với tớ nha, damian!”

“đừng có quay lại,” cậu nhóc gầm gừ nhưng vẫn vẫy tay chào tạm biệt khi jon cất cánh lên bầu trời, một vệt mờ màu đen và xanh. “ _ giờ _ thì ta có thể bàn chiến thuật thoải mái rồi.”

dick đảo mắt và bước qua chỗ máy tính, mở ra vài tập hồ sơ vụ án. “anh bảo em rồi, anh có việc. với cả camera vẫn mở và tim hoặc babs có thể kiểm tra.”

“ugh.”

“đấu với chị.” cass vòi và kéo cổ tay cậu nhóc. nhóc để mình bị kéo ra chỗ mấy tấm thảm, xụ xuống trong khi cô gái nhún trên chân mình. “không kiếm, không cắn.”

“ugh,” cậu lặp lại và đá đôi vớ của mình ra, chỉnh lại thế đứng của mình và bắt đầu chiến đấu. dick lắng nghe cả hai tập luyện, tiếng loạt xoạt của hai bàn chân của họ thỉnh thoảng lại bị ngắt quãng bởi một tiếng thịch hoặc tiếng rên. cass sẽ giữ damian được vui vẻ, giải tỏa mọi sự cau có và năng lượng không chỗ xả. damian không dễ bị phân tâm nhưng có lẽ cass sẽ làm nhóc đủ mệt khiến nhóc không làm gì quá đà. dick chỉ có thể hy vọng thế.

  
  


“damian,” dick nói, vẻ bất ngờ. “sao em đã dậy rồi? lại còn ăn mặc đàng hoàng nữa?”

“tôi cũng có thể hỏi anh như thế.”

anh vuốt tóc. “tim chỉ chịu đi ngủ nếu anh hứa xem qua vụ án của ẻm giùm ẻm.”

“vậy là anh chưa ngủ.”

“ừ. còn em?”

“tôi dậy sớm,” damian nói cứng ngắc và nghịch nghịch bộ dao nĩa của cậu nhóc. “tôi có một cuộc hẹn.”

“cuộc hẹn.”

“phải.” quá không tự nhiên với một đứa trẻ mười một tuổi và dick nheo mắt nhìn em trai mình. “với cha.”

“hmm.”

damian nhìn anh trong một giây, quạu quọ, và rồi nhìn xuống đĩa của mình. “cha sẽ qua đây trong phút chốc thôi.”

“có gì bên trong cái cốc kế em vậy?”

“cà phê của cha.”

“bruce không có cho sữa vào cà phê của ổng và em không biết dùng máy pha cà phê mà.”

“drake chỉ cho tôi.”

“tim chỉ cho em. và em không làm đổ bể gỉ hết?”

“được rồi, là thomas chỉ,” damian gầm gừ và tọng một miếng bánh mì nướng vào miệng. dick nhìn nhóc trong một lúc lâu, tay khoanh trước ngực.

“okay, chuyện gì đây hả,” anh hỏi sau một lúc, khi nửa miếng bánh mì nướng đã biến mất. damian không nhìn anh.

“chẳng có gì cả.”

“em đang khó chịu.”

“tôi lúc nào chẳng khó chịu,” damian nói cứng ngắc và dick nén vô một tiếng khịt mũi.

“em đang  _ siêu _ khó chịu. bộ em không ngủ đủ giấc tối qua hả?”

“tôi ngủ bình thường. tôi chỉ phấn khích trước cuộc hẹn với cha thôi.”

“sao em lại pha cà phê cho b?”

“vì tôi muốn làm một cậu con trai ngoan,” nhóc trả lời và hơi nhúc nhích một tí tẹo, hầu như không thể nhận ra. dick nheo mắt.

“em đang nói dối.”

“tt, tôi không có  _ nói dối _ .”

“em đang che giấu cái gì đó.”

damian hơi hếch cằm, chỉ một tí. “giấu giếm gì đó không giống nói dối.”

“ngữ nghĩa hay ho gớm nhỉ.”

“có lẽ anh cần phải dùng từ chính xác hơn đi.”

dick thở dài, lấy tay xoa xoa mặt. “được thôi. em đang giấu cái gì?”

damian im được những ba phút liền, đọ mắt với anh trai mình, trước khi dick giật cái cốc cà phê khỏi bàn và chuẩn bị uống. damian hét lên và chộp cái cốc, giằng co cho bằng được trước khi dick có thể cho nó lên bất cứ đâu sát miệng mình.

“thú nhận đi, dames.”

damian thở dài và cẩn thận đặt cốc cà phê kế bên khuỷu tay mình trước khi sụp xuống ghế của nhóc.

“tôi có… một kế hoạch.”

“một kế hoạch.”

“chúng ta  _ đang thua _ , grayson. tôi không thể  _ thua _ , nhất là trước drake và băng đảng ngu ngốc của hắn.”

“vậy hóa ra chuyện này là về cuộc thi sao?” một cơn lo lắng chạy dọc sống lưng dick. “damian, em đã làm gì?”

damian cắn môi trong một chốc, nghịch nghịch tờ giấy ăn bên đĩa nhóc. “không có tệ như vụ todd đẩy cha xuống mái nhà.” 

“damian.”

“hay tệ như chuyện steph gọi superman tới ikea!”

“ _ damian. _ ”

damian nhìn ra phía sau dick, chắc là để kiểm tra xem họ có một mình không, rồi thở mạnh. “cha sẽ tới metropolis hôm nay, với tư cách là bruce wayne, và ông sẽ gặp superman. để làm từ thiện nhưng tôi không rõ về chi tiết hay lý do.”

“được rồi,” dick nói và sự không yên càng mạnh mẽ hơn.

“sẽ có báo chí ở đó. nếu có chuyện gì...xảy ra, thì đội chúng ta sẽ dẫn trước.”

“ôi không.”

“tôi tìm thấy một chút hỗn hợp của poison ivy trong hang.”

“ôi chúa tôi, damian. em không làm thế chứ. cái đó---em có biết thuốc độc của ivy làm gì không?”

“tôi cho rằng nếu tôi chỉ cho một lượng nhỏ thôi thì tác động sẽ giảm bớt, chỉ vừa đủ khiến cha ôm kent trước công chúng,” damian cãi, mặt đỏ bừng, nhưng vẫn xụ xuống. dick không biết nên cười hay gào lên. “chúng ta sẽ dẫn trước thật xa.”

“ôi chúa tôi,” dick lặp lại, vẫn bàng hoàng. “đó là---ôi chúa tôi ơi. nó không có hoạt động như vậy mà. damian, anh còn không dám tin em dám  _ nghĩ  _ tới trò đó.”

“tôi sẽ không thua đâu, grayson!”

tiếng kẽo kẹt đặc trưng của lan can vang lên báo hiệu rằng họ sắp có thêm người tham gia chỉ trong vài giây nữa. dick nhắm mắt lại, giọng anh mang chút âm hưởng của batman, cố gắng nhấn mạnh sự nghiêm trọng của tình hình hiện tại. “nghe này, anh không có thời gian để cho em một bài về sự tán thành và chất độc của ivy bây giờ nhưng tin anh đi khi anh nói đây là một ý tưởng rất tồi tệ. hiểu chưa?”

“hiểu rồi,” damian lặp lại với một vẻ mặt còn-lâu-mới-bỏ-cuộc, lại tiếp tục chọc chọc miếng bánh mì nướng của nhóc. dick chộp lấy cốc cà phê tội lỗi kia và đang đổ dở nó xuống bồn rửa khi bruce xuất hiện.

“chào buổi sáng,” bruce lơ đễnh nói, mắt nhìn vào điện thoại. ông nhìn lên khi chẳng có ai đáp lại. “xuất sắc, damian, con chuẩn bị hết rồi kìa.”

“tt.”

“chúc cả hai có thời gian vui vẻ nha,” dick nói và đưa bruce một cốc cà phê khác, lần này không thêm gì hết.

“hm,” ông trả lời, hơi cau mày một tẹo và ngồi xuống bàn. vẻ mặt ông y hệt cậu con trai và nó khiến dick phải quay đi để che đi nụ cười. anh lôi điện thoại của mình ra và gửi một tin nhắn cho barbara.

_ mình có lẽ nên nghĩ đến chuyện kết thúc sớm sớm cuộc thi nho nhỏ này thôi. _

  
  


“tình dược, hả,” wally nói và dick rên lên từ chỗ dưới sàn nhà, lăn qua để úp mặt mình vào gối.

“thằng bé quá ư là quyết tâm thực hiện kế hoạch ấy, wally à. sẽ có chuyện gì nếu như tớ không bắt gặp nó chứ?”

“thôi nào, bruce giờ đã biết cách lo chuyện đó rồi mà, phải không? ổng đã đánh nhau với poison ivy đủ nhiều rồi.”

“tớ không biết nữa. nó có thể đã thành thảm họa rồi, có thể dễ dàng thành một thảm họa.”

“à,” wally nói, “về chuyện đó.”

có gì đó trong giọng anh làm dick ngồi dậy ngay lập tức. wally hất đầu về phía chiếc tivi và dick nhìn thấy tiêu đề.

_ tin mới nhất: con tin bị bắt giữ tại hội nghị metropolis, bao gồm tỉ phú bruce wayne, thông tin chi tiết sẽ được cập nhật ngay sau đây _ .

“chết mẹ,” dick nói vì camera vừa mới dừng trong phút chốc trên mặt bruce. ông trông có vẻ kinh hoảng nhưng dick đủ biết ông để biết rằng ông không sợ, ông đang  _ phẫn nộ. _ “ôi chúa ơi, ổng giận quá kìa.”

“tại sao, vì tụi nó phá hỏng ngày vui của ổng à?”

“không phải, mà vì bruce đúng ra phải vô năng, nghĩa là ổng không được để lộ vỏ bọc trừ khi thật sự cần thiết.”

“dick, ổng thiệt sự đang bị bắt cóc và bị dí súng kìa. tớ nghĩ đó là chuyện hoàn toàn cần thiết đó.”

“kia là metropolis,” dick nói, lục tìm điện thoại mình. “superman sẽ ở đó nhanh thôi.”

anh nhấn số của barbara trong khi vẻ ngộ ra lướt qua mặt wally, một sự pha trộn của nhẹ nhõm và tinh quái trứ danh khiến cho người lớn còn phải co giò vì sợ.

“ê babs, em xem tin tức chưa?”

“anh biết không, em không phải gì cũng biết, gì cũng tỏ đâu nha,” cô nhận xét với giọng khô không khốc nhưng anh vẫn nghe thấy tiếng cô gõ lách cách phía bên kia. “em không có dính với máy tính hai mươi tư trên bảy đâu à.”

“uh huh,” dick nói, mọi cảm xúc được che giấu cẩn thận. “em có lẽ muốn lấy bảng điểm ra đi là vừa.”

“ối chúa tôi ơi,” cô nói và anh cười to, tập trung lại về cái tivi. wally gần như rung lên vì quá vui, nụ cười toét mang tai bự tới nỗi có thể tỏa sáng cả căn phòng. điện thoại dick rung lên bên tai anh và anh chẳng hề ngạc nhiên khi thấy một đống tin nhắn trong đủ các group chat. steph đang thích thú tận hưởng niềm vui này, chọc ngoáy đội superbutt không thương tiếc.

“tụi mình có nên chuẩn bị hỗ trợ ông ấy không?” barbara hỏi như không và dick khịt mũi.

“cứ chuẩn bị  _ thua _ đi, gordon,” anh nói với cô. cô cúp máy và anh ngồi sụp xuống chiếc sofa, đầy thỏa mãn. “ôi, chết mẹ, damian đâu?”

“khá chắc là chúng bắt luôn thằng bé rồi,” wally nói với một tay đầy bỏng ngô. dick không chắc nó từ đâu ra nữa. “tớ nghĩ tớ có thấy thằng bé phía sau nhưng hầu như mọi người đều tập trung vô bruce. tớ suýt thì thấy tội cho lũ bắt cóc á, cậu biết không?”

“xin lỗi chứ?”

“thôi nào, dickie. cậu cũng phải thấy tội nghiệp  _ chút xíu _ chớ. chúng vô tình bắt cóc batman và robin khát máu nhất trong địa bàn của superman. chuyện ngu ngốc tới độ, nó gần như hơi đáng thương đó.”

dick có thể hiểu. “bọn chúng sắp phải chịu rất nhiều đau đớn chỉ trong chốc lát thôi,” anh nói khi điện thoại anh reo lên với một tin nhắn.

_ kênh ba mươi ba. _

anh chuyển kênh trước khi wally có thể phản đối và đối diện với một màn hình chia nhỏ nhờ ơn barbara. ba màn hình là các camera bên trong tòa thị chính, bruce và damian đều trong tầm quay, và cái thứ tư là kênh tin họ vừa xem. họ được xem cuộc đối đầu này từ mọi góc độ.

“cô ấy đúng là thiên tài,” wally trầm trồ, vẻ thán phục. dick gật đầu.

họ xem với mồm đầy bỏng ngô, tay họ dính đầy bơ trong lúc lũ bắt cóc cãi vã và mạch máu bên thái dương của bruce ngày càng hiện rõ dần. ông vẫn còn là tên tay chơi tỉ phú, nhưng ánh mắt ông thì lạnh lùng và sắc bén, kể cả qua hình ảnh an ninh mờ nhòe. damian thì ngồi sụp dựa vào bức tường đối diện, trông ủ rũ chán chê và tức tối, ngón tay cậu nhóc cứ vài phút lại giật giật. cậu nhóc đang nghe lệnh từ bruce, không để lộ danh tính của họ và đang khó chịu về chuyện đấy.

“cậu biết không, trong một gia đình bình thường, hai người bị bắt cóc thì không phải chuyện đáng mừng đâu.”

dick đảo mắt. “có cái gì về gia đình mình là bình thường đâu?”

“có lí,” wally nói. “superman đâu rồi ta? không phải giờ này ổng nên ở đó sao?”

“bruce chắc đang bảo ông ấy chờ để họ tìm hiểu xem yêu cầu là gì. nếu clark lao vô quá sớm, chúng sẽ hoảng lên. đó là điều tớ sẽ làm.”

tới lượt wally đảo mắt. “đúng là nhà dơi.”

“hợp lý mà.”

“xàm xí thì có.” wally búng một hạt ngô qua cậu. “cậu nghĩ hiện giờ trên người damian có bao nhiêu món vũ khí?”

“ồ, ít nhất là ba. sẽ thêm nữa nếu bruce để thằng bé mang thêm cái nắm đấm gấu của nó.”

“nó có nắm đấm á?”

“mmm, talia đưa cho thằng bé vào sinh nhật lần thứ bảy của nó.”

wally lắc đầu. “nữa, gia đình bình thường.”

“mẹ không có nuôi dạy một lũ dốt nát đâu nhá.”

“tớ sẽ bảo bruce cậu gọi ổng là  _ mẹ yêu _ ,” wally chọc và dick hơi đỏ lên, đánh vào đầu thằng bạn thân với một cái gối. wally giơ tay lên phòng hộ, nhưng chả ích gì.

“đó  _ không _ phải ý tớ và cậu biết mà.”

“lỡ mồm nói thật à?” dick lại đánh cậu, lần này mạnh hơn. “được rồi, được rồi. khoan, nhìn kìa, có biến rồi.”

và đúng là có biến thật; lũ đáng-ra-phải-là bắt cóc đang la hét, cãi vã về gì đó. bruce căng người lên, nhìn mấy khẩu súng quơ quào trong không trung, và rồi có một vệt xanh và đỏ. dick và wally reo lên khi superman hiện hình, đánh bại lũ đeo mặt nạ trong giây lát. các con tin trong ngân hàng đã di chuyển hầu như trước cả khi cả lũ bị tóm gọn, chạy khỏi hiện trường. damian chờ tới khi tất cả mọi người gần như ra hết cả rồi trước khi bước qua chỗ bruce vẫn đang ngồi, lưng nhóc thẳng băng nghiêm nghị. dick tưởng tượng bruce đang bị cho một bài vì damian không được tham gia vào chuyện đánh đấm này. anh có thể thấy vẻ thích thú trong mắt của bruce và clark, nhìn vẻ mặt damian trở nên nhút nhát.

cả ba trao đổi nhanh chóng và rồi damian đeo lên cái danh tính con cưng nhà wayne, bám sát vào bên bruce. superman hộ tống họ ra ngoài, một bàn tay trên lưng bruce, và damian hầu như không kìm được một nụ cười đắc thắng.

dick chụp một tấm hình của bản tin khi cả ba bước ra và gửi tấm hình vào group chat.  _ cập nhật cái bảng điểm đó đê em iu!!! #superlame _

jason nhắn lại gần như tức thì.  **_mấy con đĩ_ **

damian cuối cùng thậm chí còn không cần dùng đến thuốc độc. đúng là một tình huống có lợi cho tất cả mọi người trừ đội superbutt.

  
  


“bruce,” steph kêu, ngồi ngược người trên chiếc sofa để chân cô đá đá không khí. “brucella.”

bruce nhướn một bên mày nhưng không trả lời, chăm chỉ sắp xếp mớ giấy tờ của ông. cũng đúng thôi, vì cả hai đang trong phòng làm việc mà. steph thổi phù một hơi bằng miệng.

“bruce wayne,” cô gọi, đọc chữ wayne như kanye. bruce trông nửa thích thú nửa hãi hùng, nửa đang tự hào nửa lại như ngậm đắng nuốt cay. đó lại phiên bản bruce mà cô thích nhìn nhất.

“sao, stephalicious?”

steph lật người lại để cô có thể cười toe với ông hết mức có thể. “ooh, cái đó hay à. điểm cộng vì đã liên tưởng tới fergie nè.”

“hn.”

“nói gì thì nói, con cần tới walmart.”

bruce bối rối nhìn cô. “ừ. thì đi đi?”

“nhưng con không đi được. xe con lại hư rồi và bố sẽ không để con lái chiếc nào trong gara hết và mọi người ai cũng bận cả.”

“sao con lại muốn tới walmart?”

“tại con muốn vậy thôi, được chưa bruce?”

ông khẽ nheo mắt. “này có phải… chuyện con gái không?”

“chúa ôi,” cô nói, lấy một tay dụi dụi mắt. “ _ chuyện con gái _ , ối giời ơi, b.”

“bố chắc là cassandra--” ông bắt đầu, trông như thể ông đang cố không cực kì không thoải mái và đang thất bại thảm hại.

“với tất cả mọi sự tôn trọng, đây không phải là chủ đề con muốn bàn với bố, nhưng  _ không _ , con không có đang thả dâu. con chỉ cần tới walmart thôi.”

“vậy thì tại sao?”

“con hết---chà, thực ra thì cái gì cũng hết, nhưng gấp nhất là bột giặt.”

“con giặt đồ ở đây được mà,” bruce đề nghị, một nếp nhăn nho nhỏ giữa hai lông mày của ông. “miễn phí mà.”

“cảm ơn bố nha, nhưng thỉnh thoảng con không muốn xách cả đống đồ dơ của con qua nguyên cả cái thành phố đâu, bố hiểu không? với cả con chán trò chôm bột giặt của bố rồi.”

“con ăn trộm bột giặt của bố bấy lâu nay à?”

“thì, chắc khoảng, một tháng rồi. bố không biết à?”

“bố không giặt đồ, stephanie à,” bruce nói giọng không cảm xúc và cô đảo mắt, ôm sát một chân của cô vô ngực và tựa cằm mình lên đầu gối.

“con cứ tưởng bố kiểm soát rất chặt đồ đạc trong nhà chớ.”

“vậy mà con vẫn trộm ư?”

“con nghĩ bố kham nổi mấy viên nước giặt chứ, bruce. nếu không thì cứ nói con để con cho bố vài đô mua thêm.”

“hm,” bruce lặp lại. “kiểm kê tài sản là trách nhiệm của alfred. không phải của bố.”

“đã hiểu. giờ chở con tới walmart đi.” ông cau mặt nhưng vẫn đứng lên, qua khu gara để toàn bộ các xe thông thường. stephanie đi theo, nhún nhảy đôi chút với mỗi bước chân. “câu hỏi bình thường thôi nhé nhưng bố đã tới walmart bao giờ chưa vậy? ý là, nghiêm túc luôn á.”

“bố chắc chắn là mình đã tới walmart.”

cô hơi ngẩng đầu lên để nhìn ông qua mái chiếc xe cỡ trung, mắt cô chằm chặp vào ông. “con không nghĩ vậy.”

“bố đã bị lôi tới walmart rồi. clark dẫn bố đi. nó có màu đỏ và trắng, với con chó linh vật dở hơi kia.”

“không phải, bố bruce à,” cô dài giọng, lục lọi trong hộc xe tới khi cô tìm được một gói kẹo cao su. “cái đó là target. một đẳng cấp hoàn toàn mới.”

“cả hai đều là những siêu thị lớn kinh khủng khiếp có hầu hết các hàng hóa một người bình thường cần. bố không thấy có sự khác biệt gì ở đây cả.”

cô thảy một thanh kẹo vào miệng và nhai một lúc. “target ngầu lòi hơn nhiều.”

“ngầu lòi,” bruce lặp lại, giọng không cảm xúc.

“mmhm. a chán ghê, con không biết giới nhà giàu so sánh như thế nào. phải armani với gucci không ta? có so được không nhỉ? ô, giống như target là wonder woman và walmart là batman của siêu siêu thị á.”

bruce cho cô một ánh nhìn qua khóe mắt. “stephanie.”

“sao nào? phép so sánh hay mà.”

“bố không nghĩ thế đâu.”

“bộ bố đang nói là diana không phải người tuyệt nhất trong liên minh công lý à? ý kiến hơi bị trái chiều à nha, bruce.” khóe môi ông hơi nhếch lên thành một nụ cười và cô dựa người vào ghế của mình, hơi hơi thỏa mãn.

“bố có thể kiếm cho con một chiếc mới,” ông nói sau vài giây im lặng. cô quay qua nhìn ông, cau mày.

“cái gì cơ?”

“xe hơi ấy. nếu xe cũ của con hư rồi, bố có thể kiếm cho con một chiếc mới. bất kì loại nào con thích.”

“ồ. ờ.” cô thật tình không biết phải nói gì. cô biết bruce giàu nứt vách, biết ông có lắm tiền để tiêu, nhưng hơi khó để nhớ ý nghĩa của chuyện đó trong những việc hằng ngày. tới khi ông làm việc gì đó tương tự chuyện này.

“con không cần phải nói gì ngay bây giờ đâu,” bruce tiếp tục, như thể cô không có hơi hoảng lên vậy. “ta có thể xem đó là tiền lương vì đã trông nom damian thường xuyên, nếu nghe được hơn.”

“bố sẽ cho con một chiếc xe vì đã ăn tất cả mấy món ăn đắt tiền ở gala và lẽo đẽo theo sau cậu con mười một tuổi của bố suốt ba tiếng đồng hồ liền à?”

bruce nhún vai. “sao lại không?”

cô khoanh hai tay, đảo tròn mắt. “ô kê, vậy bố chắc chắn là chưa tới walmart bao giờ rồi. chuẩn bị đi, b, vì đó là một thế giới hoàn toàn khác đó à.”

“bố đã tới thế giới khác rồi.”

“nghĩa bóng thôi. mà dù sao--”

cô bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng báo động ầm ĩ vang khắp chiếc xe, một phiên bản ít điếc tai hơn của cái báo động trong hang dơi.

“bruce…”

“là tháp canh,” ông nghiêm nghị nói và chỉnh liên tục qua các đài radio. “đó là tín hiệu khẩn cấp.”

ông dò được đúng tần số và một giọng nói steph khá là nhận ra nói qua loa. “mã xanh, mức cảnh báo cam, tất cả thành viên trình diện. không có thời gian phân công công việc ở tháp canh, chuẩn bị bảo vệ ở các tọa độ đã gửi tới thiết bị của mọi người. tất cả phải tham gia, kể cả các cộng sự.”

steph nhìn bruce. “mã xanh, mức cam?”

“người ngoài hành tinh xâm lược, có ý thù địch, cảnh báo trung bình.”

“à. còn cộng sự?”

“vài người không thích từ trợ tá. nhắn tin cho mọi người, bảo họ tới tọa độ ta đã được gửi tới,” ông nói ngắn gọn và quay ngoắt đầu xe lại một cách trái luật, tăng tốc về hướng mà họ vừa đi.

“chỗ này ngay giữa đây và metropolis,” steph nói trong khi gõ tọa độ cho cả nhóm. “mình có hợp tác với bên siêu nhân không?”

“có thể.”

“ồ, tim nói kon có tọa độ y chang. sao họ lại tập trung chúng ta lại?”

“chúng có lẽ hạ cánh ở những địa điểm xác định. hỏi sau, stephanie.”

cô ngậm miệng lại trong khi họ phóng vun vút qua gotham, nhanh hơn là họ được phép đi. damian, duke, và cass gặp họ bên batplane tại biệt thự, đã vũ trang đầy đủ và sẵn sàng di chuyển.

“những người còn lại đâu?” bruce hỏi khi họ cất cánh, bộ batsuit của ông trong tay. cass đưa steph bộ đồ của cô, logo batgirl nửa ẩn nửa hiện,

“sẽ gặp chúng ta ở đó,” duke nói. “tất cả đều đang ở chỗ khác.”

“ở đâu?”

“tim đang ở với kon, jason thì chung với roy và kor’i, còn dick đang bên bludhaven.”

bruce lầm bầm và biến mất vào phòng thay đồ, trở ra sau một phút trong diện mạo batman. steph lúc nào cũng ngạc nhiên với tốc độ thay đồ của ông; bộ đồ không dễ thay lắm đâu nhưng cô cho rằng bruce đã có những mười năm tập luyện trò này. cô thả phịch người xuống chiếc ghế cạnh duke và nheo mắt nhìn màn hình.

“ta đang giải quyết gì vậy?”

“một cuộc xâm lăng ngoài trái đất sắp xảy ra. bọn chúng chưa tới đây, nhưng sắp rồi.”

“thông tin từ tháp canh cho ta biết chúng còn hai mươi phút nữa là hạ cánh,” giọng của oracle vang lên qua màn hình. “tôi thì cho rằng khoảng hai mươi lăm, nhưng ai biết được. chúng tập trung ở các địa điểm này.” một màn hình hiện lên bản đồ, những địa điểm khác nhau rải rác khắp địa cầu.

“sao họ không gửi superman tới nơi nào xa xôi hơn?” duke hỏi, chỉ vào một hòn đảo đang phát sáng. “chỗ nào giống vầy nè?”

“wonder woman lo chỗ đó rồi. con tàu lớn nhất có vẻ sẽ đậu ở chỗ mọi người, chắc là vì bị thu hút bởi sức mạnh của các siêu nhân.”

“đội hình hợp tác tuyệt nhất đây,” steph nói vui vẻ. “có cả kara nữa chứ?”

“kara đang ở châu âu, nên cô ấy được gửi tới địa điểm ở bên đó rồi. cô ấy sẽ tới nếu em cần giúp đỡ.”

damian nhăn nhó. “tôi nghĩ rằng--” nhóc dừng lại, nhẩm đếm sơ bằng tay, “ _ mười một _ người chúng tôi có thể lo được. không cần tới sự can thiệp của supergirl.”

barbara cười, giọng rè rè qua kết nối. “đã hiểu, robin.”

“steph,” bruce nói và đập vào lưng ghế của cô gái. “đi thay đồ đi. ta sắp tới điểm hạ cánh rồi.”

“bố không phải sếp của con,” steph càu nhàu nhưng vẫn trượt ra phòng thay đồ, đeo lên chiếc mặt nạ khi họ hạ cánh. họ là những người cuối cùng có mặt, những người khác đã đứng sẵn thành một vòng tròn.

bruce kiểm soát ngay khi ông vừa bước chân xuống đất, kiểm tra đội hình với vẻ dò xét. tất cả đều đứng theo cặp, mọi người vô thức bước qua chỗ bạn chiến đấu ưa thích của mình. không phải là họ không hợp với tất cả những người khác, chỉ là có vài người họ còn không cần nói địa điểm cho nhau nghe, họ cứ  _ click _ vào thôi. damian và jon, tim và conner, dick và wally-- khoan đã.

“nhóc, cậu đang làm gì ở đây?” bruce nói và wally vẫy nhẹ tay.

“chỉ đi ké thôi ạ.”

“không phải cậu cần có mặt ở chỗ khác sao?”

wally nhún vai. “cháu gần nơi này hơn và flash không cần cháu giúp. chú ấy đã có green lantern và green arrow ở bển rồi. hình như roy với kori cũng gặp họ ở đó luôn thì phải.”

“roy với ollie sẽ gây ra thiệt hại còn lớn hơn bọn ngoài hành tinh chó chết này nữa,” jason nói với một tiếng khịt mũi, mũ bảo hộ của anh kẹp dưới cánh tay. “hi vọng dinah có ở đó, không thì ta phải qua đó mà cào xác bọn họ ra khỏi đất.”

“không phải lúc này, hood,” tim nói và jason đảo mắt.

“sao anh lại ở đây mà không phải ở bên kia với họ vậy?” steph thì thầm và jason ném cho cô một nụ cười nhỏ.

“để bỏ lỡ chuyện hợp tác này á? còn lâu,” anh nói, hất đầu về hướng chỗ clark và bruce đang thảo luận. “có chuyện sắp xảy ra rồi, tao cảm nhận được.”

“hay dữ.”

“có vẻ như ta là cộng sự rồi, công chúa,” anh bảo cô và cô lại nhìn quanh chiến trường. thường thì cô sẽ đi với cass, nhưng duke giờ đã lo cho cô gái rồi.

“ugh, nếu em bị ép vậy,” cô nói và giả vờ đảo tròn mắt, đá nhẹ vào chân anh.

“địch tới kìa,” clark hét lên và rồi công việc bắt đầu, tư thế chiến đấu sẵn sàng khi không khí dần vần vũ quanh người họ, một phi thuyền hạ thấp dần. jason ụp chiếc mũ bảo hiểm của mình lên đầu và lôi súng của anh ra, dịch người để anh sau lưng cô và rồi chúng tới đây.

“mấy anh dẫn trước bao nhiêu điểm?” steph gào lên giữa những cú đấm. jason xoay nhẹ cằm.

“hai mươi điểm? chắc vậy?”

“không tệ. không tốt lắm, nhưng cũng chẳng tồi đâu.”

“nhóc đuổi kịp được mà,” jason đồng ý, bắn thẳng vào trán một tên người ngoài hành tinh. “dick muốn kết thúc chuyện này rồi, với cả tao nghĩ mình mà còn cãi nhau thêm nữa vì chuyện này, duke sẽ nổi khùng đó.”

“anh chỉ không muốn tụi này thắng thôi,” steph tố cáo và nhắm chiếc ủng của mình vào họng một tên ngoài hành tinh. jason cười váng sau lưng cô và họ chiến đấu như thế trong một lúc, như một cặp, tấn công bất cứ thứ gì tiến tới chỗ họ. steph đẩy một tên vào hướng của jason và anh kết liễu nó; steph yểm trợ đằng sau anh khi anh di chuyển. đây là một hệ thống ổn, nhất là khi quanh vòng tròn ai cũng làm theo.

so với các cuộc xâm lăng ngoài trái đất khác, cái này không đến nỗi. ai cũng giải quyết xong sau mười lăm phút chiến đấu cực nhọc, nhưng steph hầu như còn chẳng đổ một giọt mồ hôi. cô còn hoạt động được nhiều hơn trong một buổi tối ở gotham, nếu cô thú thật. đứng thẳng lưng lên, cô quan sát khu vực xung quanh.

mọi người ai cũng ổn cả; damian trông có vẻ chán khi nhóc chùi tay lên đùi, như thể như vậy chẳng đáng gọi là thử thách. jon vẫn tràn đầy năng lượng bên cạnh nhóc, nhún nhảy lên xuống trên đầu ngón chân. dick và wally đang nói chuyện với cass và duke và tim và conner đang làm chuyện riêng của họ tuốt đằng kia.

và kia kìa, ngay chính giữa, là bruce và clark, đầu chụm lại quá gần nhau. clark lại đặt một tay của mình lên lưng bruce, như ông đã làm sau vụ bắt cóc, và bruce có một nụ cười mờ ảo trên môi.

“hôn đi,” ai đó hét lên và steph giật mình, nhìn qua chỗ conner đang khum hai tay quanh miệng mình. “hôn đi, hôn đi, hôn đi!”

jason cũng tham gia vào sau tiếng thứ hai, to và vang, với tim và jon không lâu sau.

“đừng làm vậy,” dick la lại và steph có thể nghe thấy sự vui mừng trong giọng anh. “bỏ cái mặt nạ ra rồi hẵng hôn!”

vai clark đang run, khiến chiếc áo choàng đỏ phất phơ, và ông đặt trán mình lên vai bruce, giấu mặt mình đi. bruce nhìn ra đằng sau ông, đảo tròn mắt khi ông nhận ra bọn nhóc đang la cái gì, và chứng minh luôn cho họ.

“chúa mạ ơi,” steph thì thầm khi bruce đẩy nhẹ clark, nâng khuôn mặt ông lên, và hôn ông trước sự chứng kiến của tất cả mọi người. clark giật mình nhưng cũng nhanh chóng đáp lại, vòng tay ông quanh bruce và nâng họ lên trên không một chút.

“ghê quá đi,” tim hét lên. “không được hôn nơi công cộng!”

“phải chừa lại sáu inch cho chúa chứ,” jason đồng tình. cass giả vờ nôn ra bãi cỏ, wally gập đôi người lại vì cười, và damian và jon nhìn như vừa ghê tởm vừa thích thú. duke chỉ trông miễn cưỡng chấp nhận.

“vầy nghĩa là giờ tui hết làm trọng tài rồi phải không?” cậu hỏi và conner kêu ‘whoops’, đập tay với tim.

“vầy nghĩa là mình thắng rồi,” cậu kêu to. “đội superbutt muôn năm!”

clark đột ngột thả bruce ra, cả hai quay qua nhìn conner với vẻ bối rối y chang nhau. “superbutt?” clark hỏi và khoanh tay trước ngực.

duke vuốt tay lên mặt. “chúa tôi ơi,” cậu nói. “họ không biết.”

“tụi này giữ bí mật chuyện đó mà!” dick cãi và duke lắc đầu.

“không, mấy người không có đâu. đó là cái bí mật gia đình dễ bị lộ nhất đó.”

“cha không biết về chuyện này,” damian kiêu ngạo nói, nhìn qua bruce. “phải không cha?”

bruce nheo mắt. “biết cái gì?”

“ối chúa ơi,” steph nói và cô cười y như wally, vỗ như điên vào bộ đàm của mình. “o, chị có nghe không?”

“từng chữ một,: barbara nói giữa những tràng khúc khích của chính mình. “chúa ơi, đây đúng là  _ chuyện lạ _ mà.”

“có ai nói cho ta nghe,” bruce gầm gừ, hai bàn tay ông giật giật như mỗi khi ông khó chịu, “chuyện  _ quái _ gì đang xảy ra không.”

mất cả đống thời gian cho bọn nhóc giải thích, cả đám cứ hét qua nhau trong sự phấn khích, sửa gáy nhau và cứ mười giây lại đề cập đến cái bảng điểm một lần.

“thật là vớ vẩn,” clark nói nhưng vẫn khúc khích cười. hiện tại tất cả mọi người đều trong đồ thường dân, nằm lăn lóc trong một trong những phòng gia đình trong viên trang. “mấy đứa nhìn thiếu rồi. chú cười với mọi người mà.”

“không như cách chú cười với bruce,” dick vui vẻ trả lời. “hay là batman, cũng vậy.”

“thế bây giờ hai người có bắt đầu hẹn hò không?” jon hỏi với một cái nhăn mũi. bruce nhướn một bên mày và clark lại phá ra cười.

“bắt đầu hẹn hò á? bọn bố đã hẹn hò, đâu, được tầm bốn tháng rồi nhỉ? phải không?”

“hn,” bruce nói. “tầm cỡ đó.”

mọi người nhìn chằm chằm.

“bốn… tháng?” dick yếu ớt hỏi sau một lúc, sau khi anh đã thôi há hốc mồm. bruce thở dài.

“bốn tháng, ba ngày, mười bảy giờ, bốn mươi bốn phút, và hai mươi mốt giây,” ông nói. “nếu con muốn chính xác.”

“và bố còn không thèm  _ nói  _ cho tụi con sao?”

bruce nhún vai một tẹo, dựa người lại vào sofa. “tụi con không cần biết mà.”

và, lần thứ ba trong ngày, căn phòng nổ tung trong hỗn loạn.

  
  


“chuyện này  _ cực kì _ quan trọng, pennyworth!” damian hét lên. cậu nhóc đang ngồi trên một trong mấy cái bàn bếp vì một lý do bí ẩn nào đó, phẫn nộ và đã mặc đồ ngủ. “tôi cần phải biết ai đã thắng cuộc thi!”

alfred trìu mến nhìn cậu nhóc, không hề để tâm tới cơn bùng nổ. “tôi tin rằng cậu chủ richard đã nói gì đó về việc đây là một trận hòa.”

tình huống hiện tại khiến việc phân thắng bại là bất khả, vì họ không thể xác định rốt cuộc ai là người superman hẹn hò.

“về cơ bản thì,” tim đã công bố với vẻ trịnh trọng tột độ, “batman thắng khi xét điểm số, nhưng vì  _ bruce _ mới là người clark hẹn hò...tất cả mọi người ai cũng thắng!”

damian từ lúc đó đã rất thất vọng.

“chỉ có con nít mới hòa nhau và tôi không phải con nít,” damian hiện tại nhấn mạnh, giậm chân thình thịch. chuyện sẽ rất đáng sợ nếu như cậu nhóc không mặc bộ đồ ngủ hình dấu chân nightwing nhỏ xíu, bộ yêu thích nhất của nhóc.

“tất nhiên là cậu không phải rồi,” alfred kiên nhẫn nói và đưa nhóc một hộp nước quả. “nhưng cậu đã được bảo rằng phải lên giường rồi, sau những náo nhiệt của ngày hôm nay.”

“tôi không muốn đi ngủ. tôi muốn  _ thắng _ .”

“tôi biết, thưa cậu chủ damian. có lẽ chúng ta sẽ sắp xếp một cuộc thi khác vào buổi sáng nhé?” damian nheo mắt nhìn alfred đầy khả nghi, mút sùn sụt nước hoa quả bằng ống hút. “tôi sẽ làm bánh quy yêu thích cho người thắng.”

“được,” damian nói sau giây lát suy nghĩ, lật người nhảy xuống bàn với tư thế hoàn toàn trộm từ dick. alfred mím môi lại để nén một nụ cười. “tôi sẽ xem xét các điều kiện đó.”

“một quyết định đúng đắn, thưa cậu.”

“tôi lúc nào cũng chỉ đưa ra các quyết định đúng đắn hết.”

“cậu giống cha cậu ở điểm đó,” alfred nói giọng khô queo và vai damian hơi thẳng lên.

  
  


bốn tiếng sau, stephanie đứng giữa căn hộ trống hoác của mình, người đầy đất cát và mồ hôi và thứ máu lạ lùng của lũ người ngoài trái đất, mắt cô tròn xoe.

“ôi chết mẹ,” cô nói với bóng tối. “mình chưa lấy bột giặt rồi.”


End file.
